Matesprit Troubles
by MiRaCuLoUsFaYgO
Summary: Feferi goes to Nepeta for quadrant advice, and drama ensues. Homestuck is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

A thin figure wearing an oversized olive coat was sprawled in the corner of the cave. She slept soundly in a pile of hoofbeast fur, oblivious. Blood dripped from her hands, the same blood that adorned the walls of the cave. It was the blood of beasts, worn into strange patterns, of that which some call ships. The seadweller shivered in the cold, dry air. Why, exactly, had that lowblood, Vantas, instructed her to come here?

Nepeta's eyes slowly drifted open to reveal the magenta-wearing troll standing in front of her. Before the troll could react, Nepeta had her pinned to the cave floor. "Who are you?" she wondered aloud. Struggling to get the words out, the bewildered troll replied, "I am Feferi. A troll named Karkat instructed me to seek your advice." At this, she was released. "Advice about what, per se?"

Feferi was utterly astounded. The olive blood had had the gall to tackle her, a princess! Pulling up a chair, seemingly from out of nowhere, the girl introduced herself as Nepeta, then repeated herself. "What have you come to ask about?" Feferi stuttered out a succinct reply. "Matesprit troubles." "Well, you've come to the right purr-son," was Nepeta's reply. "Who, exactly?" Feferi swallowed and uttered a shaky reply. "Eridan"

Over the next few hours, the two got to know each other well. Nepeta served tea, and they discussed the art brazenly splattered on the walls. Soon, Feferi's troubles had been solved. She knew now to respond with courage, and reply in a way that she felt was right. She had pondered her issues, and come up with the fact that this would not matter as much as was previously thought. Nepeta was someone that one could waste hours with, caught up in the explorative discussion of quadrants and romance. Soon, Feferi was out of time. She had a meeting with the source of her troubles, Eridan.

Two hours and one largely uncomfortable meeting later, much to the discontent of one and relief of another, two trolls remained moirails. Eridan did not enjoy this, as he had wanted Feferi as a matesprit. Feferi was glad that she had not been forced into a matespritship. She chatted with Nepeta about this, as the two had exchanged trolltags at Feferi's departure.

CuttlefishCuller (CC) began trolling ArsenicCatnip (AC)

CC: Nepeta? Are you t)(ere?

CC: My meeting with -Eridan went well, t)(ank gog.

AC: 33 *ac is delighted to hear that. she ponders the possible outcomes of said meeting*

CC: I am ecstatic to reply t)(at we are still moirails, but not)(hing more.

AC: 33 * ac replies that that's great!*

AC: 33 *ac wonders if cc can come over for tea tomorrow*

CC: Of course!

CuttlefishCuller (CC) ceased trolling ArsenicCatnip (AC)


	2. Chapter 2

Feferi slowly pushed open the door to her hive, revealing delicious smells from within. The scents tickled Nepeta's nose in way that she had never felt before. The feeling grew more and more intense as Feferi led her down a corridor, into the depths of the hive. Nepeta gathered up the courage to ask about the smells, but before the words crossed her lips, Feferi answered her question. "You might smell something, that's just the kitchen." Nepeta contemplated the riches of such a delicious smelling kitchen in awestruck wonder. How could food smell that amazing?

Feferi had suggested a visit to her hive the week before, when she had met Nepeta for tea. They had set the date, an easy task, and now they were here. Through a door, down a corridor, past open rooms, deeper and deeper into the mazelike hive they went. Until, finally, they arrived at a single door. The key around Feferi's neck unlocked the entrance, and in they ventured.

Hours passed, with two girls left to enjoy themselves in a room full of paint, decorating the walls with depictions of the ships they had discussed. Hundreds and hundreds of these depictions soon coated the walls, months' worth of romantic ponderings. As they worked, another two trolls were quite busy in the hive next door. Sollux was, yet again, confronted with the task of soothing Eridan's romantic qualms.

"Eri, you don't need her. You're better off on your own, even with how much you miss her," was enough to send the troll seated next to him into a fresh fit of hysterical sobbing. Sollux sighed. It was going to take five hours' worth of cheesy movies to even near the poor troll to a state that resembled calm. At least he had those movies he had gotten from KK. Those would probably work, even with their romantic plot bases.

Feferi sat on the couch, exhausted. Ten hours' worth of painting had turned her bedroom into a shipper's den to rival Nepeta's. The aforementioned troll took a seat beside her. The only words that she could force out of her mouth were "Same time next week?" "Sure. I'll bring some more paint," was the reply. And it was set. Agreeing that they both needed sleep, Nepeta left Feferi's hive and its labyrinths.

Eridan was finally content enough to stop his matespirit worries, and he soon fell asleep, collapsing onto Sollux's chest. The Gemini, close to sleep himself, was fine with this. As the current movie ended, Sollux drifted off, curling up with Eridan. He was only to rise hours later, the seaddweller still slumbering, so to contemplate the events of the past months, and what they meant for his relationship with Eridan. It was official that he was an auspistice for Eridan and Feferi, and Nepeta a moirail, but the truth was not, exactly, that.

At tea the next day, two so called moirails found themselves leaning closer and closer together over the table. Before each knew, exactly, what they were doing, their lips met. Feferi finally found an excuse to reject ERidan's affections. The answer was this: that she had found another matespirit. Yet, Eridan was over her. He now had a matespirit of his own. Curled up on the couch, his lips met that of his so called auspistice.


End file.
